


Game Night

by ghouls_buddy



Series: and they were roommates [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Roommates prompt, Tumblr Prompt, and this is movie simon obviously because rob, reader is a warlock, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouls_buddy/pseuds/ghouls_buddy
Summary: Game night is a very important event in our apartment and we just keep finding new ways to compete with each other.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Reader
Series: and they were roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149827





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt list: https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/641202667369168896/roommates-prompts

You were stood in the kitchen of the new apartment you had recently moved into with Simon and Clary, looking at the tower of board games Simon had balanced on the counter. None of you had been able to afford to get any real furniture yet, but Simon had made sure to bring every single game he owned with him, and so a weekly game night seemed necessary. It hadn’t been difficult for him to convince you and Clary to join, the three of you having basically been doing it since you were children anyway, but the three Shadowhunters you had befriended were a little more hesitant. 

“Don’t even think about using any magic, you cheat.” Simon pointed an accusatory finger at you.

“I told you I’ve never used magic to cheat!” You protested, only partly lying. You used to be scared to use it due to the risk of being exposed, but since they had found out, you were much more inclined to.

“Hmm.” He hummed. “You’ve won too many times for me to believe that.”

“I don’t need to cheat to win. It’s not that hard to beat you.” You teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure it’s not when you have an easy way to win.”

“Bite me, Lewis.” You retaliated, Simon’s smile dropping as he stared at you, slowly stepping towards you. He bared his teeth, showing off the sharp fangs, holding onto your shoulder as he pretended to bite your neck.

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Jace interrupted, dropping the boxes of pizza onto the counter next to you, coming close to knocking over the stack of games. “Warlock blood does weird stuff to vampires.”

“Like what?” Simon asked, a hint of excitement to the question.

“You don’t want to find out.” Jace told him, swiftly leaving the room.

“I kinda do.” He argued.

“Maybe later.” You said, winking at him as you went to join the rest of the group in the other room, enjoying the way it made him squirm.

Two hours later, the pizza had been eaten and a half-played game of Monopoly sat abandoned in the middle of the room after the arguments had gotten too far and Clary suggested you all take a break and play something new. You had settled on Sequence, a game that you and Simon were always the most competitive over, meaning that the other four had basically given up as the two of you battled it out. It was obvious that Simon was winning and seeing the smug look on his face as you struggled to come up with a game plan, you decided that maybe just this once it wouldn’t hurt to use your abilities to your advantage. Besides, you had agreed that the losers were to serve the winner for the rest of the week, and you were looking forward to not having do any of the chores. While Simon was busy with his turn, you changed the cards in your hand to the ones you needed, allowing you to win the game and wipe the conceited look from Simons face as he stared at the board, dumbfounded.

“But, how?” He asked with disbelief.

“I told you, it’s not hard to beat you.” You teased him as you stood, only feeling a little guilty about cheating, but not enough that you would ever admit it. You cleared up some of the rubbish littering the room on your way to the kitchen, leaving Simon to dejectedly pack away the game.

“I knew it!” Simon declared from behind you, startling you. You were still getting used to the fact that he no longer made any noise when he moved.

“Knew what?” You ask, turning to find him holding up five playing cards.

“You have been using magic to cheat!”

“Have not.” You argued weakly.

“There’s only four sevens in a pack of cards.” He flicked the cards around to show you.

“Hmm.” You hummed, as one of the cards turned back to the number two it had been previously. “Maybe you need to start wearing your glasses again.” Confused, he looked back at the cards, letting out a frustrated groan when he saw what you had done. 

“I know you cheated.” He leant towards you, his face inches from yours as he stared into your eyes, as if he could will you into confessing.

“Prove it.” You shot back, leaning even closer so that your noses were basically touching. It wouldn’t take much for him to kiss you, and as his eyes flicked down to your lips, you thought that he might just do it.

“y/n, can you…” You both jumped back at the sound of Clary’s voice. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” She asked, failing to hold back a smirk.

“No!” You and Simon simultaneously responded.

“Did you want me?” You asked her when she continued to give you both a knowing look.

“I was looking for some help, but if you’re busy…” She turned to leave the kitchen.

“I’m not busy.” You quickly followed her out, shooting a glance back at Simon, who was looking down at the cards in his hands, the disappointment you felt reflected on his face. Pushing the feeling away, you followed Clary. If you and Simon are going to happen, it will happen; you had plenty of time. After all, you are both immortal.


End file.
